Christmas
by bahh1
Summary: Christmas story. This was my first smut. Please spare my life! BOYXBOY! YunJae from DBSK.


He exhaled big puffs of air and sighed. The air was filled with smell of cinnamon and hot chocolate. He got up and set foot towards the café he and his best friend aka the love of his life, were supposed to meet. It was Christmas eve and there were no people outside. The man sighed again and put his hands into his pockets to prevent them from freezing. He passed some stores, which disgusted him strongly because of the fake-smiles the pictures were giving him. Lastly he was infront of the old coffee-shop. What was surprising was that it was completely empty - not a single soul sat in the old rusty sofas and drank the café's special – hot chocolate.

„Hey, Boo.." a man, just a bit taller than him said, looking into his eyes and smiled.

„Hey, Yun. The coffee-shop is closed." He answered harshly.

„Hah, don't worry, I'll make you my special hot chocolate" he laughed and looked too senseare.

„Huh?" dull eyes looked into the taller one's.

„Let's go to my place. You didn't think I was going to let you spend Christmas alone, didn't you?"

The smaller man couldn't help but to think Yunho was just pittying him. He had a family, but Jaejoong was all alone. And he knew what sight he was going to greet at the other's house – a beautiful woman and a small girl giggling in Yunho's arms. And it would brake his heart again to see him happy with someone else and not with him. But he would go and smile with them and spend Christmas with him, because it would break his heart even more when he didn't see Yunho's smiling face and feel his warm embrace when he was about to go home.

„Umm, here we are!" Yunho said, unlocking the door. To Jaejoong's surprise, the house was empty. „Where's your family?" he asked in a shaky voice.

„About that.." the taller one gave him a weak smile. „We're divorcing. And I want the costity of my daughter, but she's with her right now." Yunho looked so sad, like a big part of his soul was gone.

After a while Jaejoong asked silently: „What happened?"

„She cheated on me. With my co-worker." He gave Jae a weak laughter, when they were about to sit at the dining-table, face-to-face.

Jaejoong looked around and saw how neglacted the house looked without the giggling of Yunho's little one. He saw the deserted Christmas-tree in the corner. And the decorations that were still in the boxes, waiting to be put on the form next to them. He stood up and pushed the switch to reveal the sad-looking TV-room. Jaejoong tiptoed over to the tree and opened the boxes, smiling to himself.

„Hey, Yun! Come on, give me a hand. Let's decorate the Christmas tree together!" he smiled.

And unexpecedly, Yunho smiled back and joined him. It was just like Jaejoong had always imagined how pleasant it would be. Just him and his love decorating the Christmas-tree. He giggled at the taught. He reached for another decoration in the box, when he felt something warm against his hand. Yunho had wanted to grab the same bell as him and now they were standing face-to-face, looking into each other's eyes. Jaejoong couldn't take it anymore and closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. Surprisingly Yunho didn't pull away and they just stood like that for a while, enjoying the kiss. When they finally broke in need for some air, Jaejoongs face reddened up like a big tomatoe and he covered his face, running towards the door, saying „sorrys" all over again.

A hand on his wrist stopped him from opening the door and pulled him into a tight embrace. They stood frozen, for Jaejoong it looked like a thousand years.

„I.. I have to go" Jaejoong said and struggled out of Yunhos hug.

„Please don't." He answetred sadly and Jae froze.

„Jaejoong.." Yunho said, while taking his hands into his. „I—I think I'm in love with you."

Jae gulped. He didn't belive what he was hearing. Yunho? In love with Him? WUT?! :D

Jaejoong hugged the man before him.

„Please say something!" Yunho begged, hugging him back.

Jaejoong was too happy for words. He really was. This was the best damn Christmas ever!

„I've been in love with you for 4 years now.." he finally blurted out.

Yunho cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips slowly. Jaejoong parted his lips slightly and let Yunho's tongue roam in. Their tongues played tango in each others mouths. And Jaejoong didn't even notice when they reached to the TV-room again. Yunho slid his hands over Jaejoong's lower back and seated him on the sofa next to their half-decorated tree.

SMUT part, oh yea!

Yunho kissed Jaejoong's mouth harshly before lowering his mouth and sucking on his neck. His hands roamed around the smaller one's body and found their way to Jaejoongs low-cut cardigan. His hands slid under the warm fabric and traced a line from Jaejoong's tummy to his neck, until he cupped the raven-haired man's face once again and locked their lips. Jaejoong moaned into the kiss and made Yunho more lustful than he'd ever been in his life. They got rid of their shirts in a swift movement and the fabrics found their way into the decoration-box somehow. Jaejoong gulped at the cold air that was roaming all over his upper-body and pulled Yunho closer to him. The taller one just laughed and sucked Jaejoong's ear slightly. Jaejoong moaned and tightened his grip around Yunho.

„Are you sure you want to do this, Boo?" Yunho asked in a concerned voice, looking into the other man's eyes worriedly.

„Mm.." Jaejoong kissed him instead of giving him a proper answer and tangled his legs aroung Yunho's waist. The younger one stood up, Jaejoong sticking onto him like a small monkey and set foot into his master-bedroom. A vast smell of lavender hit Jaejoongs nose, when they entered the room.

„Smells like you." The smaller one purred into Yunhos ear and gave him a lick on the neck.

Yunho lied Jaejoong on the bed softly and took off his pants, Jaejoong did the same with his lover's ones. They were both completely naked infront of each other and gazing around each others bare bodies. Jaejoong pulled Yunho into a harsh kiss again and Yunho nipped his hardened nipples, earning a loud moan from the man under him. The taller man's hands roamed lower on his lover's body and reached his member, circling the rock hard thing and starting to pump it slowly. Jaejoong gasped and panted in return.

Yunho took a bottle of lube from his night-stand and placed some of it onto his hand.

„Are you ready, baby?" he said in a husky gave a weak nod.

Yunho pushed Jaejoongs knees up with his chest and pushed one finger inside the smaller one's entrance. Jaejoong froze. It felt uncomfortable. Yunho added another finger and Jaejoong squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt so freaking much, he felt like he was thorn apart from the inside.

„Baby, relax, the pain will go away soon." Yunho kissed Jaejoong's forehead.

He added the third finger. Jaejoong screamed as loud as he could.

„Get.. get it out of me.. it hurts! It really hurts!" Jaejoong gasped, pushing Yunho away from him.

„Sshh, baby. Do you trust me?" Yunho whispered into his ear.

Jaejoong gave a weak nod and shut his eyes because of the pain.

„Then relax, baby. I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise it will go away really soon." He kissed the man under him.

Jaejoong relaxed and the pain started to fade away. Yunho startd moving the finger slowly, causing Jaejoong to whimper under the touch. The smaller man felt the fingers slowly exiting him. That gave Yunho an unpleasant sigh and the man laughed.

He pulled Jaejoong's knees onto his shoulders for more friction.

„Ready?" he smiled devilishly.

„Yes, baby!" Jaejoong practically shouted at the man.

Yunho slowly pushed inside Jaejoongs entrance. He was fucking tight. Yunho stood foot inside Jaejoong for a moment, letting him adjust with the intrudion for a little.

„Move!" he pleaded in a short while.

„Aren't we in a hurry today." He grinned and slowly moved out of Jaejoong, just to smash back inside him, causing moans from both men.

They soon found a steady, but quick rythm and rocked hard against each other's flesh. Jaejoong's thin fingers found their way into Yunho's hair. The other one slowed his pace and kissed the man under him passionately, soon covering his pace again. Jajoong gripped Yunho's shoulders, tracing red lines with his nails all over the other one's back.

Yunho felt Jaejoong's ring tightening, which ment he was going to cum soon. He started pumping Jae's member synchronically to his thrusts and they both came at the same time, shouting each others names.

Yunho slid out of Jaejoong, slowly placing his legs on the bed again. Jaejoong felt stinging pain in his butt and gulped harshly. The taller man pulled two blankets onto them and took Jaejoong into his embrace. The raven haired man nuzzled closer and whispered: „Yunbear, I love you" hoping the other one wouldn't hear. Yunho kissed his nose and answered smiling :"I love you too, Boo." And drifted into dreamland. Jaejoong's face flushed and he kissed Yunho's shoulderbrade lovingly, watching the other man sleep.

END OF SMUT! (WOOT!)

Yunho woke tho hours later, and found his bed empty. He felt like panicking and quickly pulled his grey sweats on. He reached the TV-room and saw Jaejoong, all tucked in a white fluffy blanket, decorating his Christmas-tree. A smile crept onto his mouth as he sighed in releaf, seeing his lover smiling at some stupid christmas-decoration in his hand.

He tiptoed behind Jaejoong and kissed his cheek playfully.

„Hey, you startled me!" he whined, cupping Yunho's face with his vacant hand.

„Sorry, hon. Why are you up anyway?" Yunho was curious, nuzzling into his lover's soft raven hair.

„Umm.." Jaejoong said, not making eye-contact with Yunho. „I taught that if I go to sleep and wake up again, you would be gone. And I'd realize it was all just a dream and be all alone again." He pouted.

„Aww, hon. First of all, I live here, so how could I dissapear? And second of all.. I love you-„ Yunho smiled and kissed Jaejoong softly on his pouting lips.

„And.. I promised you my special hot chocolate!" he said, storming into the kitchen.

Jaejoong smiled and taught to himself : „Yup, this is the best Christmas ever!"


End file.
